


The Name He Remembered

by Findaunicorn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags..., Mention of sex, Progression of Peter Quill, Reader's diary entry, mention of one night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: When all the Reader wants is for him to remember her name





	The Name He Remembered

The first time I met Peter Quill, I was just training as a waitress in my uncle’s diner and he was an angry, moody teenager. I was helping busing the rowdy Ranger crew, familiar with them with the last time they visited a year ago. But this time, I noticed a new addition next to the blue-skinned leader. Who looked so much like your late father. _Was he a Terran like Papa?_ was my immediate thought but I didn’t have the courage to talk to him, surrounded by the men seemingly triple my size.

The second time I met Peter Quill, I’d been working as a bartender and he was this confident, flirtatious young man. As I ignored the flirts and pick up lines, I couldn’t help the small smile at his ridiculousness when I’d just seen him as a moody teenager just a couple of years ago. And now he was suddenly a casanova? I served him drinks with an exaggerated eye roll, I watched him flirt with every woman who gave him the time, I smiled back when he told an exceptionally cheesy joke. That night he left my apartment without even knowing my name.

The third time I met Peter Quill, I was a store clerk and he was a professional thief and repeated criminal. There wasn’t a lick of recognition in his eyes but I remembered him clearly. He’d aged like fine wine and I couldn’t help my eyes wandering over to him as he browsed the shelves. But he left with a quick wink, still not knowing who I was. And then I decided I needed a drink, or two. I wanted to forget the hurt I felt when I watched him leave those years before. But luck was not on my side as he slide in the seat next to mine. The next few days he laughed with me, ate with me, showered me with love. But it all ended suddenly and I never got the chance to realize I’d fallen in love until he was gone without a trace.

The four time I met Peter Quill, I was a photographer, this time for my own self, and he was a renounced Guardian of the Galaxy. It was like my viewfinder was drawn to him as he walked through the streets of Xandar. But beside him was by his teammates, the beautiful green-skinned Gamora. Even as previously infamous criminals, there was now a level of respect from the people of Xander. Even after years of trying to forget the man you gave yourself wholly and fully those two times, I felt that old pain tightening my chest. But my finger was not my own, taking a single picture when the sun hit his face in that perfect way, his eyes looking straight at mine though the lens. And I bolted, I didn’t look back, I just ran. From the man I loved and who didn’t even know my name.

The fifth time I met Peter Quill, I was still on Xandar, ready to go to the next planet of interest, and he was breathing hard like he just sprinted a mile. There was recognition in his eyes and my heart threatened to burst with the words tumbling out of his mouth in rapid speeds. He’d said my name. _My name_. I wasn’t sure what he exactly said at that moment but I’d heard “come with me” and all I could do was nod. Maybe I was a romantic, a sap, but the man I’d met only four times before, the man I’d fallen in love in those short moments, the man that was beaming down on me asked me to follow him. How could I not? That evening I became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

And the countless others times I met Peter Quill after that. Though I guess I can’t say ‘I met him’ since I see him everyday now. I am the cook and honestly the mother of this rowdy bunch and he is Star Lord, the dorkiest idiot the galaxy’s ever known. I wake up to start my day by watching his bare chest fall and rise with his calm breath, his face lax of anything but blissful sleep. I kiss his forehead with a smile on my lips before I get up to make breakfast. Gamora and Nebula are always the first to wake up after me and then Drax and Mantis. Rocket and Groot come out to the smell of food cooking, seeping through the door, and last is always Peter. I get to watch my new family eat as he peppers my neck with kisses between bites. Then they get to work saving the Galaxy from evil masterminds while I save their laundry from mold. I know it doesn’t sound like much but they entrusted their health, their everyday lives to me and I can not be more grateful. I am the first to fall asleep on the _Milano_ , only waking as arms wrap around my waist, the bed dipping behind me. Sometimes he shows me his love just as I love him, but I always fall asleep in his arms. I couldn’t be happier than those quiet moments.

Peter Quill, Star-lord, Guardian of the Galaxy. You’ve collected so many names, living up to their name as easily as breathing. But I knew you when you were just Peter, angry at the universe, trying to find your place. I knew you when you were scared of being left alone at night and invited any body who would comfort you. I knew you when you were just Peter. But I love you all the same. Every name you had, every name you hold, every name you will take, I will always love you. Within four miniscule moments of my life, you’d stolen my most valuable thing I could give you, my heart. And you’d given yours without hesitation. I love you. Peter Quill, the air I breathe, the light that chases away the darkness, the love of my life. You are my everything.

 

“What is this?” You look up from the little journal you bought at Knowhere a while back when you worked there as a cook. With working tirelessly for countless of years, saving until you could travel where you pleased, you’d never gotten a chance to write in it, until now.

“Hmm?” You twist your face naturally for his kiss to press against your cheek as you stare down at the words. “Just my thoughts.” You absently mindedly reply, not realizing he was reading over your shoulder and starting to blush down to his neck.

“Oi, what’s replaced your head with a tomato’s?” Rocket’s voice pulled you out of your slight trance, making you look back at the man blushing behind his hand, staring at the neat cursive on the paper.

“Oh shit,” you quickly shut the journal, a blush now on your face. But Peter didn’t say anything as he stared down at you with an unreadable look. “Peter?” You were worried something was wrong as you gently soothed his cheek with your free hand.

“You’re killing me, Y/N.” He muttered before pulling you to your shared room. Finding yourself tossed onto the bed, you stare wide eyed at the man leaning over you. “Do you really feel that way?”

There was a moment of confusion before it clicked, he was talking about your journal. Looking away with a bright blush, you try to contain your embarrassment behind your hand. “Why would I lie about that?” You mumble before his lips crashed against yours, giving you no other choice but melt under his touch.

In a slight daze, you recognize furious passion, immense gratitude, and unconditional love in his watering eyes. “What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you? I love you so much I want every inch of the universe to know. You are the one thing that keeps me going, the healing balm to all the years of loneliness and regret. You are my everything, Y/N.” And he showed you just how much he loved you, your name whispered with the adoration towards a goddess. Laying against his chest, tracing patterns only you could see, you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
